This invention relates to a water sprinkling toy pistol.
Known are, for children to play with, toy pistols designed to eject a sprinkle or jet of water. Such pistols are generally molded from a plastic material in two symmetrical halves which are then united along the pistol centerplane, so that problems are often encountered as the proper sealing of the water charge stored in the pistol. Accordingly, improved design toy pistols have been developed which include a separate magazine-like reservoir generally-accommodated inside the pistol hand grip and of single-piece construction, thereby leakage problems are eliminated. A small pick-up tube is inserted into the magazine and connected to a small pump operated through the pistol trigger to eject a sprinkle of water.
However, such water sprinkling toy pistols, while being functionally satisfactory, fail to fully meet the playing requirements of children whose interest is mostly attracted by whatever appears to be promisingly new.